Italian Crack Pairing Adventure
by Shrouded-Persona
Summary: So basically it's "any nation x Italy" pairings. Send some suggestions and I'll write about them! Bad summary is bad. I promise the storyline is much better.
1. Chapter 1: Intro story

**Ok so this is my first writing attempt. I didn't quite know where I was going with this…basically it's a "nation x Italy" thing. So each chapter is a different nation x Italy but with the same plot(don't know if that made sense. Chapter one is like the base, and each chapter after the first is a different scenario). Expect some crack pairings in here. If you guys like, send me any nation suggestions and I'll try to add on. Oh and it doesn't necessarily have to be romance, friendship is cool too~ -shot for MLP reference-**

**NOW, ON TO THE CRACK! **

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I will never own Hetalia or its characters. _

_Chapter one_

The Nation known as Northern Italy was bored one day. He was bored out of his mind because Germany was too busy with paperwork and Japan went off to spend some time with America.

"Ve…there's nothing to do. Maybe I should find someone else to hang out with?"

So with that, Italy went in search of someone to hang out with before he died of boredom.

"Maybe I can spend the day with my fratello! ~Ve, we haven't hung out in a while!" So Italy went in search of his brother, Romano, who represented the Southern half of Italy. Upon reaching Romano's house, however, there was a note attached to the door.

"_Dear whichever bastard decided to come to my house,_

_I'm not home so GET A FUCKING LIFE AND GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!"_

"…Well this definitely looks like something Romano would write…..ve…so fratello isn't home," Italy sighed. "He's probably hanging out with big brother Spain…I guess I should leave them alone…"

So Italy went on in search of someone else to hang out with. He didn't know many other nations. He really ever knew his friends in the Axis and his family. So that really left him to ask France to hang out with, but let's face it, even Italy is not that clueless in understanding that France was a freaky pervert.

So Italy went on with his search to find a companion, when he noticed something along the side of the road…..

**And that, dear readers, is the beginning of my madness. Hope you like it so far!  
>Have any "nation x Italy" suggestions? Please feel free to let me know!<br>P.S. LOL. Imagine me, a newb to , trying to understand the rules to submit this story.  
>( o A o)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Greece and Italy

**HEY READERS! So since this is going to have "nation x Italy" crack, I'm going to start with some of my favorite crack pairings for Italy~**

**ONWARD!**

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I will never own Hetalia or its characters. _

Chapter 2- a) Greece and Italy

_So Italy went on with his search to find a companion, when he noticed something on the side of the road….._

At first it was hard for him to identify the small fuzzy object, but further inspection allowed Italy to realize it was a cat!

"Ve! Si tratta di un gatto! How cute! Ve, Mr. Kitty, vieni a giocare con me per favore!," Italy asked a tad too loud. Startled by the small Italian, the cat woke up from her peaceful sleep with a start and scurried off into the opposite direction.

"Oh no! Ms. Kitty I'm sorry to have woken you up! Please forgive meeeeeeeee!" With that, Italy chased after the cat in hopes of being forgiven. That, and he didn't want to be left alone.

After about 25 minutes of chasing the cat around, it finally came to a stop on a small hill. Italy was exhausted. Sure, he trained with Germany and Japan nearly every day, but it didn't mean he still didn't get tired easily. Setting his sights on petting the cat and apologizing, he started to approach her. However, he didn't notice the sleeping body of a person in his way.

"UWAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And with that, Italy tripped on the poor unsuspecting sleeper and landed face first on the ground. " *sniff* ….ve that really hurt! What was that anyw-" The words seemed to die on Italy's tongue as he realized he not only tripped, but also awoken a certain Greek. If there was one thing Italy knew, it was to never wake up someone during their siesta time.

While, Italy was busy having a mental nervous breakdown, he didn't notice Greece giving him a curious stare. The Greek nation had known the other Mediterranean nation, but never really got a good look at the smaller man before. "_Oh, it looks like he's freaking out about something_," thought Greece.

Greece placed one of his hands on the smaller man's head to snap him out of his seemingly distressful thoughts, which worked. "Hey, Italía, are you alright?" Greece asked.

"Wha- who me? Ve, I am totally alright, it's not like I'm hiding something or anything! Ahahaha…," Italy exclaimed nervously. Greece was not an idiot, despite a certain Turk's claims. He looked around as Italy continued to nervously babble on, when he noticed a cat on the small hill watching the two nations apprehensively.

"Italía, you weren't messing with one of my cats again, were you," the Greek nation asked with clear agitation in his voice.

"VE, MR. GRECIA MI DISPIACE! I was just lonely and I wanted to play with your cat but I woke her up and I was trying to apologize to her but she kept running away and-." Greece had to cut off Italy mid-sentence by covering his mouth with his hand. Sure, Greece was a tad agitated that his cat was bothered, but he couldn't stand that upset look on Italy's face either. Besides, he knew Italy wouldn't intentionally mess with his cats; after all, it seemed Italy loved them too, and no cat lover could be evil.

"Italía, i̱remí̱soume. I'm not upset. Thank you for trying to apologize to my cat. I'm sure she appreciates it," Greece stated. Sure enough, the cat was rubbing against Italy's leg. " ~Ve, grazie Ms. Kitty, Mr. Grecia!"

"I see. Now that that is settled, I'd like to go back to my nap," Greece stated in his tired voice. A small blush spread on Italy's face. "Oh that's right! I am sorry Mr. Grecia for tripping on you earlier. I woke you up from your sleep," Italy said apologetically.

"It's alright Italía. Since you're here, why don't we just take a ypnáko together," the Greek man suggested.

"A siesta? ~Ve, I haven't taken one all day! I'd love to join you," the smaller man stated with clear elatedness.

Greece gave a small smile to the Italian. This childlike personality would only suit someone like Italy.

With that, the two nations took a nap under both the watchful eyes of a cat and the Mediterranean sun.

**CHIGI! I'VE NOT ONLY GOTTEN TWO REVIEWS FROM "****Ayumi Kudou" AND "keymace101" BUT SOMEONE IS WATCHING MY STORY TOO? I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! REVIEWERS I PROMISE TO GET STARTED ON YOUR SUGGESTIONS! Q U Q**

**YOU ALL MADE ME SO HAPPY BY READING THIS!**

**About this chapter: Greece x Italy is my favorite crack pairing in Hetalia~ Why? I don't know. I originally tried to make this one a romance, but that obviously didn't work. Hur, hur, hur. Bad ending is bad. But I promise you that I tried!**

**Translations:  
>(Italian) Si tratta di un gatto- It's a cat!<br>(Italian) Vieni a giocare con me per favore- come play with me please.  
>(Greek) <strong>**Italía- Italy  
>(Italian) Grecia- Greece<br>(Italian) Mi Dispiace- I'm sorry  
>(Greek) <strong>**i****̱****remí****̱****soume – calm down  
>(Greek) ypnáko- nap<br>(Spanish/ Italian) siesta- nap. DUH.**

**I apologize of my translations suck. I used google translator. If I messed up and put the incorrect word, please let me know~**


	3. Chapter 3: Italy and Liechtenstein

**Yo readers! Sorry I took so long to post another chapter; when I first started writing this, it was in one of the busiest times in school, which should be ending in like 2 weeks. So I'm trying to finish up those requests as quickly and efficiently as I can.  
>This chapter is for Ayumi Kudou.<br>**  
><strong>NOW, ONWARD!<strong>

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I will never own Hetalia or its characters, but I can certainly dream._

Chapter 3- b) Italy x Liechtenstein

_So Italy went on with his search to find a companion, when he noticed something on the side of the road….._

A lone, purple ribbon lay helpless on the dirt road. The ribbon itself was nothing special, but it managed to hold Italy's interest. He didn't know what compelled him to do so, but he picked up the ribbon from the ground and placed it into his pocket.

"Ve…no use hanging around here, I suppose."

The young Italian continued his walk along on his path. He wasn't sure what time it was, but the sun was beating down hard from high in the sky. This quiet solitude left Italy alone with his thoughts. He reminisced to the times of when his grandpa Rome was still alive. He missed the times they spent painting and laughing. Italy wasn't sure what brought these memories up, but despite the lone tear that threatened to fall, he was happy to still hold these memories.

Italy was abruptly interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of crying.

"That isn't me…," Italy thought. So quietly, the young male searched for the source of the crying. His search led him to a small clearing. There sat a young girl, at least that's what Italy thought, since the person was wearing a slightly below-the-knee maroon dress. But then again, Italy himself wore a dress as a child, so maybe it was a boy.

The young 'girl' must have noticed Italy standing near, for they now locked eyes. Now that the young male got a good look, the person's haircut reminded him of Switzerland. However at second glance, he realized it was not him. The face was too young and very feminine looking.

"…Ms. Liechtenstein? Are you alright?"

"Oh! Ich entschuldige mich, Mr. Italy. I-I didn't mean to disturb you...I'll just be leaving now." The young female nation quickly picked herself off the ground and started to turn away.

"Please wait!" Liechtenstein froze in her tracks. Italy couldn't let her leave. He saw the pained look on the young girl's face; he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he didn't help her.

He slowly approached her, wanting to make sure not to startle her. The young male slowly placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around so that they were now face to face. Upon closer inspection, Italy could see the dried up tear marks and barely noticable redness under her eyes.

"Please...I hate to see you so upset. Tears of sadness never suit a lady such as yourself. Won't you please tell me what's wrong ?"

The least Liechtenstein wanted to do was bother Italy with her problems. "It's alright , I wouldn't want to bother you." She tried to turn away again. Italy only hugged her. "You know...it's not healthy to keep your emotions pent up ve. I'll be more than happy to listen to you, if you are willing to share."

Those words couldn't help but touch the young girl's heart. Tears started to reform in Liechtenstein's eyes. She clung on to Italy, and she sobbed. Italy knew she needed this, so he hugged her back as tight as he could, and rubbed small circles on her back.

They don't know how long they were standing there clinging to each other, but according to the sun's position, it seemed to possibly near 4 o' clock. At that point, Liechtenstein had stopped sobbing, but small sniffs and hiccups remained.

"...Do you want to talk about what happened Ms. Liechtenstein?"

Now feeling more calm, the young female explained how she felt as though she was a nuissance to her older 'brother' Switzerland, so she tried changing her personality to better suit him. However, Switzerland was concerned about this change, so he approached her to ask what caused it. Liechtenstein thought that he was upset with her, so she ran away.

Small tears started to reform yet again, but Italy quickly wiped her tears away. "Ve...you know, maybe he was just concerned because he was worried. I couldn't imagine Switzerland ever being mad at you."

"...Do you honestly think so ?" Hope was growing in the small girl.

"Sí!" With a happy note, Italy remembered the purple ribbon in his pocket, and took it out. He heard a small gasp from Liechtenstein.

"I bet Mr. Switzerland gave this to you, right? This should be enough proof that he always cares and worries for you, ve~!" Italy then tied the ribbon back into Liechtenstein's hair. After is when he noticed that it was getting late. "The sky is orange...I guess it's starting to get late. You should probably head back to Mr. Switzerland before he gets too worried." In all honestly, the young Italian was just hoping that Switzerland wouldn't start going on a shooting rampage.

Liechtenstein nodded her head. "You are right, . Danke, for taking the time to care for me. I feel so much more relieved now. I'll make sure to talk to big brother when I get home."

"Before I forget," Italy said, "I have something for you."  
>"Hm?"<p>

Italy put a rose in her hand and gave a quick kiss to her forehead. At that point Liechtenstein was red up to her ears. "Wha-What?"

Italy merely gave her one of his famous, never-ending smiles. "Haha...I guess big brother France is rubbing off on me, what with my pulling a rose out of my pocket an all. But in all honesty, it makes sense ve~. A rose for a lilly, sí?"

Liechtenstein couldn't help but let out a giggle at that comment. "Do you need me to walk you home Ms. Liechtenstein?" She shook her head no. "Danke Mr. Italy, but have done so much already. You don't know how much this means to me!"

With that, the young girl gave the Itailan a grateful hug, and ran home. Italy smiled at her running form, and headed on home himself.

Later that night, the matters between Liechtenstein and Switzerland were resolved, and they continued to live their happy lives as a family.

Italy on the other hand got lost, and Germany had to go find him.

**HOLY CRAPOLA! –table flips a table and sulks in the corner- BAD ENDING IS EXTREMELY BAD**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. XD I didn't know how to make an arguement between Liechtenstein and Switzerland! WHY'S YOU MAKE THE REQUEST HARD AYUMI?  
>I didn't vary languages like the last chapter because I wasn't sure what the official language of Liechtenstein was. Google said it was German, but I don't know, just playing it safe. Anyway, still working on the other requests. So don't worry guys!<strong>

**Translations:  
>(German) Ich entschuldige mich- I apologize<br>(German) Danke- Thank you  
>(Spanish Italian) Sí- Yes**


	4. Chapter 4: Austria and Italy

**My readers, if I do the requests in order, I'm going to be stuck writing using characters I'm not familiar with, so I am writing chapters right now that I know the character's personality (currently stuck with Russia and Taiwan). I WILL make sure to do all requests, so please be patient with me.  
>This chapter is for Musicfan179.<strong>

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I will never own Hetalia or its characters, but I can certainly dream._

Chapter 4- c) Austria and Italy

_So Italy went on with his search to find a companion, when he noticed something on the side of the road….._

A couple sheets of paper were just laying there in the middle of the road. "How awful, to just litter the road like that!"

So doing his part for the environment, the young Italian gathered all the papers. Upon closer inspection, Italy noticed black lines and musical notes. "Ve, these are music sheets! Oh I know. I bet Mr. Austria can read them!"

With that, Italy cheerfully ran to Mr. Austria's house. He hadn't seen him in a while, only very briefly at Germany's house. He thought it'd be nice to actually sit down and chat with his old father figure. Sure, Austria didn't give him pasta, made him clean his house, and sometimes yelled at him, but Italy had good memories of him too.

After getting lost along the way a couple of times, Italy finally reached Austria's house. He definitely knew he had the right place. He could hear the melodious classical music Austria was known for creating. With no hesitation, Italy strolled up to the door and knocked. The music abruptly stopped, so the young male knew he was heard. He soon heard slight mumbling from behind the door, to have it open and reveal Austria himself looking a bit miffed.

"Oh, Italy, I didn't expect a visit from you today. I'd thought it be that Prussia again. Never mind that, please, come in."

As the young Italian entered, he took in the familiar sites called Austria's home. "_The same décor that perfectly reflects Mr. Austria's tastes_," Italy thought.

"So Italy, was there something you wanted from me?" Austria asked. "Oh,sí! Mr. Austria, I was wondering if you could read this for me ve~!" With that, Italy pulled out the music sheets out of his pockets and handed it to Austria.

The older male smoothed out the slightly wrinkled paper before taking a look. His expression instantly changed into that of a furious one.

"That utterly useless moron! I specifically said to handle the papers with care!" Austria exclaimed lividly.

Italy had never seen Austria in such a state. Sure, he'd seen Austria mad before, like the times he scolded Italy when he was younger, but right now, he seemed livid. "M-Mr. A-Austria, let's ca-calm d-down, sí?"

After what seemed like an eternity, Austria finally composed himself long enough to ask a few questions. "Italy, I need you to tell me where you found those music sheets."

"I-I found them along the side of a road. If you're wondering, those are all the papers that were there…." Italy replied still wary of Austria.

Seeming the younger male's distress, Austria managed to calm down. "…I apologize for my behavior earlier. Those music sheets….Japan had asked me to compose a song for another festival coming up soon. I worked so hard to create this music; I even had Ms. Hungary stay with me to make sure I didn't put off doing it."

The young Italian walked up to the older, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder while giving a smile. "On the bright side, you didn't lose the music sheets forever ve."

Austria merely pushed up his glasses and let out a sigh. "I suppose you are right….However I don't really like this final product. I don't know what Japan was thinking really. I can't really understand his type of festival music. I don't want to let Japan down."

Italy contemplated Austria's thought. "Ve….you know, I might be able to help you Mr. Austria~! I've been to Japan's place lots of times."

He immediately looked at the Italian with shock. "You…you think you could help me? You can help me make this song better?"

Italy gave a mock salute and a cheesy grin. "Of course I can help. We'll finish the song just in time for a siesta!"

So for the rest of the afternoon, the two nations worked on making a song for Japan's festival. Austria managed to come up with a base rhythm, while Italy inputted his own opinions on what could be added and changed. The new song was much better than the original, and Austria couldn't have been happier. When they finally finished, it was a little half past 4. That's when Austria turned to Italy.

"I have to say, I couldn't have done this without you. This new piece is much better than the first, flawless if I do say so myself. Thank you, Italy."

In response, the young Italian gave him a hug. "Mr. Austria is like a father to me, so I'm glad I could make you happy ve~!"

A tint of pink covered Austria's cheeks. He only cleared his throat and awkwardly patted Italy on the head. "Yes…..well, you should be heading back home before it gets dark. I'll just personally head over to Japan's place to give him the music."

"I'll give it to Japan for you Mr. Austria. You might just get lost if you take it to him."

At that, Austria couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Coming from you Italy, you must be implying something."

So Austria handed Italy the papers, trusting him enough to handle the task, and sent him on his way. Of course Italy did make sure to cook pasta for them before he left.

**XD Bad ending will forever be bad. I'm sorry that I took so long to post this story. School is giving us AP exams and I've had to study so mom doesn't kill me. Plus finals are a week after the AP exams so you can see that I'll be in mental pain. I'm still working on the other requests though! As long as my friends stop trying to rape my laptop I'm good.**

**Rebeca: WEEEE, I STOLE LAPTOP 8D *bounces around everywhere and twirls* I'm Switzerland D Get ready *pulls out pistol and runs off into the night* (This not be your author. This be super annoying girl who was with author while she tried to write down good chapter and other people annoyed her. She does it for you, peps).**

**Me: …and that was the Switzerland of my group, Rebeca. But she's my Switzerland so I love her XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Prussia and Italy

**This chapter is for BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber.**

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I will never own Hetalia or its characters, but I can certainly dream._

Option 5) Prussia and Italy

_So Italy went on with his search to find a companion, when he noticed something on the side of the road….._

A small yellow bird was flying along the ground. It almost seemed lost or looking for something.

"Ve, poco uccello, if you're looking for someone, it might be better to do it from up there?" Italy suggested to the bird while pointing his index finger toward the sky.

"Pi?" The bird seemed to hear the young male, and looked upwards to him. "Pi!"

"_That bird seems kind of familiar_" Italy thought. He didn't have enough time to reflect upon that, because the next thing he knew, a ball of yellow was heading towards his face. "GAAAAH!" Italy had shut his eyes and braced for impact, but after a few seconds, it never came.

"Ve?" Confused, the young Italian opened his eyes, but saw nothing in front of him. However, his head did feel a tad heavier. He slowly reached up and gently patted his head, to surprisingly feel something fluffy and squishy. Each of his pokes to the creature was accommodated by a _peep_.

"Oh there you are! For a moment I thought you were going to hurt me! Anyway, now I can help you with whatever you were doing before ve~!"

So Italy continued further down the path, chatting about random thoughts and memories, while the bird merely sat on the young man's head, pretending to listen. It was a peaceful moment between the two, and the day was so nice. It couldn't have been dampened at all. That's when Italy noticed something off. A patch of moving white in a green bush caught Italy's attention. "_What is that? Oh no what if it's England_?" The young Italian was having a mental panic while the bird on his head was sleeping peacefully. That's when the white thing popped out of the bushes so suddenly, that Italy jumped up a bit startled letting out a shriek, which caused the bird to lose its spot on Italy's head and ended up in the crevice between the back of Italy's neck and the inside of his shirt.

"Ita-chan?" As Italy looked at the one who called him, he immediately calmed down at the sight of the ruby red eyes staring back at him. "Oh, hey Prussia! For a while there I thought you were England."

Prussia gave him an incredulous look. "You thought I was Eyebrows? For real? Wait I'm getting off topic. Ita-chan I seriously need your help! I can't seem to find Gilbird anywhere! You know, my awesome yellow bird, have you seen him?"

"A yellow bird?" That's when it hit Italy. "Oh! There's this bird that is travelling with me right now keeping me company ve~!" However, when the young male reached up towards his head, he was surprised to find that the bird wasn't there. "Ve?"

The hopeful look on Prussia's face went back to one of despair. "D-don't worry Prussia, I'll go help you find him okay? And then we'll celebrate with pasta, okay?"

Italy turned around to go look for Gilbird when he heard a very loud "Pi!" That instantly got Prussia's attention. "Little buddy I hear you! Where are you? Come back to the awesome me where you belong!" Looking franticly around the area, the taller male couldn't visibly spot him, but could still hear him.

That's when he realized that it was coming from around Italy. He marched up to the shorter male and began performing a pat down. "Pfffttt hahahahaha P-Prussia st-stop it that tickles!" The peeping was still insistent. "It definitely is louder around Ita-chan…wait."

Prussia spun Italy around so that the smaller male couldn't see him. That's when he noticed a slight bulge in the part of the shirt behind Italy's neck. He reached down behind the shirt when his hand brushed up against something soft and fluffy. He pulled it out to have it give out an excited "Pi!" It was his precious Gilbird.

"Little buddy where have ya been? I've been looking all over the place for ya," Prussia exclaimed. Either way, he brought Gilbird up to his face and nuzzled against him. Italy spun back around to see the commotion. "Oh, poco uccello there you are! Oh, so this is Gilbird? He was hanging out with me earlier. I'm glad you two found each other again. But, how do you know that that is Gilbird?"

Prussia gave a triumphant smirk. "This little guy and I have been together for centuries. There's no way I could forget his appearance." His smirk lowered into a calm smile. "Thanks for keeping him safe Ita-chan. In return, you can hang out with the awesome me for the rest of the day. What do you think?"

Italy gave a brilliant smile. "I'd love to ve~!" The smaller man ran to the other and grabbed his hand. They then began their peaceful travel down the road towards home with no one left behind.

**Well damn…..SCHOOL'S OVER! And because of that I can hopefully update more chapters now!**

**p.s. poco uccello= small bird **


End file.
